


Till death do us apart

by Queenslittlesister



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Bottom Freddie, M/M, Multi, Other, Tickles, Top Brian, upset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28068309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenslittlesister/pseuds/Queenslittlesister
Summary: Brian and Freddie are lovers of the 80's.Freddie suffers from self harm,anxiety,depression and sadness,he has since his childhood best friend moved away when they were 9.his name was Tyler.......Freddie:<Is Ticklish<suffers from:Self harm,Anxiety,depression and SadnessBrian:<Isn't ticklish<Loves Freddie<Will do anything For HIM!
Relationships: Brian May/Freddie Mercury





	1. Chapter 1

Freddie Mercury

Roger Taylor

John Deacon

Brian May

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#

Freddie:

<Is Ticklish

<suffers from:Anxiety,self harm,Depression,Sadness

<Had a childhood best friend

<Is 32 years old

Brian:

<Is 31 years old

<Isn't Ticklish

<Loves Freddie

<Will do anything For HIM!

Roger:

<Is 29 years old

<Freddie's friend

<Brian's best mate

<Alcoholic

John(Deaky):

<Is 27 years old

<Shy bean

<Doesn't interact much

<Friend of Roger and Freddie and Brian


	2. chapter one

{Monday~10:00AM}

Freddie had an abusive past of his Father.That was when he was 14,he's 32 now so 17 years ago.Brian is 31 and is Freddie's boyfriend and Lover.I will bring Roger and John into this but later.

|Lets get on with the chapter|

It's Monday morning,Brian and Freddie are in bed,Freddie wont talk to Brian most of the time.This morning was one of those mornings."Freddie,get up",Brian said,Freddie ignores him and doesn't listen.Freddie still missed his childhood best friend,Tyler.Tyler and his brother had moved away to America when he and Freddie were 9 year olds.

They missed each other.Brian kisses Freddie,"bitch",Freddie mumbled,"welcome back",Brian said,kissing him again."whats up?",Brian asked,"nothin' ",Freddie said.

Brian kisses him again as Freddie's arms wrap around Brian's neck,Brian's arms around Freddie.

"don't you want breakfast?",Brian asked him with a kiss,"No,i want to cuddle",Freddie pouts and does the puppy dog eyes"Not gonna work love",Brian said."awe",Freddie sulks,"don't sulk",Brian said.

"shush",Freddie said,Brian's hands land on Freddie's sides and began to tickle him."B Brian!",Freddie squeals."please!Brian!i'm............i'm ticklish!",Freddie laughed,squirming under Brian as he tickled Freddie going from his sides to his underarms to his stomach mainly aiming to his sides."ahahahaha!Brian!stop please!i beg!",Freddie squealed when Brian straddles his thighs and skitters his fingers up and down Freddie's ribs and sides fast and ticklishly.

"please!Bri!i beg you for mercy!",Freddie laughs and thrashes.

Brian soon stopped the torture on Freddie and let him go."you're a prick Brian",Freddie smiled."i know i am",Brian said.Freddie shook his head smiling.he went to the bathroom to take his antidepressants and his anxiety medication too.

After he had,Brian was in the kitchen,Roger and John are up already.

Roger is 29 years old and is the boyfriend of John.John is 27 years old and is the boyfriend of Roger.Freddie is having a shower,"morning you two",Brian said."hey Brimi",Roger said,Freddie put on his hoodie and sweatpants for the day.


	3. Chapter to

Warnings:cheating/yelling/Suicide attempt/Friends reunited.

OC's:Tyler,Richard,Timothy(Tyler's brother). 

{Monday Afternoon:1:00PM} 

It's Monday Afternoon,Freddie and John were sat in the living room chatting when....."oh fuck roger!",Brian said."i swear to god",John muttered.John and Freddie walk to Rogers room and caught them. "BRIAN!",Freddie shouts,"i uh i i'm sorry",Brian said."shut up",John hissed."Roger come here you too Brian",Freddie said,Brian walks to Freddie and hugs him."Brian,look at me",Freddie said.

Brian does and looks guilty,"Bri,i still love you but why?",Freddie said,"i'm sorry Freddie",Brian said."As for you Rog",John said."both of you will get punished",Freddie said."you two are to stay in your rooms until you've thought about what you've done",John said sternly.

Brian nods and Freddie kisses him."Freddie!",Roger called,"coming!",Freddie said."T Tyler",Freddie stutters,"hey",Tyler said softly,the two hug."i missed you!",Freddie said"i missed you too bear",Tyler said."do you wanna gt back together again?",Tyler asked,"course i do Ty",Freddie said.Tyler and Freddie kiss for a good few minutes until Brian walks in,"FREDDIE!",Brian shouts."hi Bri",Freddie said,"come here",Brian said,Freddie does,tyler stood in the doorway making kissy faces at Freddie,Freddie bit his lip trying not to giggle.

"Freddie,come here!",Brian said,"i am",Freddie said,pouting.Brian pulls Freddie to the bedroom,"you're gonna get punished",Brian said,"jeans off",Brian said,"w w w what?",Freddie stutters."you heard me",Brian said."B Brian d d don't do this,i'm sorry!",Freddie begs,"I'm going through enough already!",Freddie pleads.

"Freddie",Brian said now softening.

he walks to Freddie and cups his cheek in his hand and kisses his forehead.

"Freddie love,i'm just upset that you would do that",Brian said,"Tyler's my ex ",Freddie mumbled,"we wanted to kiss cause we hadn't seen each other since we were nine",Freddie said."Freddie,you shouldn't have done it still",Brian said."i know",Freddie pouts,"you're not gonna get away with it",Brian teased,as he started tickling Freddie's sides.

"B Brian!",Freddie squealed."Brian!please!i'm...i'm ticklish!",Freddie laughed."hmm?",Brian teased,"ah shit",Freddie said while laughing and squirming."awe does that tickle?",Brian teased as he tickled up and down Freddie's ribs,Freddie tried to push him away.

Brian stops and Freddie ran out the room to Tyler.Tyler and Freddie hug again,"I'll see you tomorrow Ty",Freddie said,blowing him a kiss,"you too hot stuff",Tyler said it made Freddie giggle cutely and blush.Tyler drives off.

"Freddie's in LOVE!",Roger teased,"shut up!",Freddie said."i am not in love,he's just my EX!",Freddie said,storming off.he sat in his room and cut his wrists again and again,he took his antidepressants and anxiety pills.he had locked his door."Freddie?",John says,"leave me alone",Freddie sighed cutting across the palm of his left hand then wrapping it in a bandage.

"open the door,Roger didn't mean it",John tried to convince him,"NO!",Freddie said,he put the blade under his pillow,he wanted Tyler back."Freddie!",Brian shouts."what",Freddie scoffs."watch your attitude!",Brian warns."shut up Brian",Freddie muttered under his breath .

Freddie walks off to his room again,he slams the door shut,he got out his phone and called Tyler.

"ty?",Freddie said.

"whats up?",Ty asked,

"come get me",Freddie said.

"my flatmates don't know about my you know.....",Freddie said trailing off.

"i know,i'm on my way",Ty said,hanging up."Timothy!",Tyler calls,"yes Ty Ty",Timothy said,"i'm going to get Freddie",Tyler said,"okay",Timothy said,"you know you can come",Tyler said,"yea i'll come",Timothy said.

Once they arrive at the flat,they ring the doorbell.

Brian answered,"wheres Freddie?",Tyler asked,"in his room,he stormed off",Brian sighs,"thanks",Tyler said bitterly with a cold tone.he walks to Freddie's room."bear?",Tyler said,"its open Ty",Freddie said,he had crushed all pills and his room was a mess."oh bear",Tyler said,Freddie ran to him,"hey,hey,its alright bear,i'm here now",Tyler said to him,stroking his cheek.

Tyler and Freddie smash their lips together as Roger walks in on them kissing and making out on freddie's bed,"fuck Ty",Freddie said as Ty kissed down his neck,"mm yes",Tyler said."Freddie!?",Roger said,"fuck,Roger get out!",Freddie said,"oh no you're not getting away with it",Roger said,"don't you dare!",Freddie said as Tyler kissed him again."Brian!",Roger shouts.

"don't listen to them",Tyler said,"i am not",Freddie said,kissing Tyler again.the two go back to making out and heatedly kissing as Brian walks in on them,"Freddie",Brian growled."hi Brian",Freddie and Tyler say at the same time.

Freddie had felt sick,"ty get off me",Freddie groans.Tyler does as Freddie ran to the bathroom to get a thermometer,he took his own temperature and walked back to Tyler and whines.Tyler took the thermometer from Freddie and looked at it,"37C",Tyler said,kissing Freddie's forehead,"And you're warm so its a fever",Tyler said quietly."go back to bed"tyler tells him,Timothy had taken Tyler's car home.

Tyler rubs Freddie's back softly.Freddie is laying in bed.

Freddie was panting because of his fever.Its 37C."i know bear",Tyler said to him.


	4. Chapter 3

Ryan Reynolds as Tyler:

Zac Efron as Timothy:

Taron Egerton as Richard:

Ben Hardy as Freddie's older adoptive brother.(34)

(Don't be bitching me for using Actors as my OC's.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

As the days go by,Freddie got better,Freddie was still going behind Brian's back with Tyler.

Brian would be out shopping or at his parents.

But this day was different,Tyler and Freddie had forgot to shut and lock the door to Freddie's bedroom as they made out,Freddie on the bed on his back,Tyler on him,Freddie's arms around his neck."MM Ty",Freddie breathes out a Tyler sucked on his neck,"fuck Ty yes!",Freddie moans.

"you like that",Tyler teases, "fuck yes Ty Fuck yes",Freddie said as they made out again."i'm home!",Brian calls out,Tyler got off Freddie and they got dressed."Freddie?Roger?John?!",Brian calls out,"in a minute Bri!",Freddie called out putting on a hoodie then his boxers and sweatpants,he sat on the bed,brushing his hair out and braiding it.

Tyler had helped Freddie braid his hair,"Thanks Ty",Freddie said,hugging him,"its fine bear",Tyler said,"Freddie?",Brian said."kiss me",Freddie said to Tyler,they kiss as Brian walks in,"fucking hell Freddie,you said you wouldn't do this",Brian said,"fuck hi",Brian was seething mad,"tyler leave!",Brian roared.tyler left,blowing a kiss to Freddie.

"Freddie Freddie Freddie",Brian said."Brian,you're scaring me!",Freddie said."good,you don't go fucking CHEATING on me Freddie,you need to understand that",Brian growls,"jeans off now",Brian sternly said,eyes dark with rage.Freddie doesn't listen.

"Freddie,listen to me and do as you're told",Brian said,"NO!",Freddie said,Brian grabs his wrists."Get Off",Freddie growled in pure anger.

Brian pushes him onto the bed and strips him to his boxers and spanks him,"BRIAN STOP!",Freddie cried out in pain,"shut up",Brian said,"Stop it please!",Freddie begs."this is your punishment for cheating",Brian said,"BRIAN STOP<You're HURTING ME STOP!",Freddie cried.Freddie managed to get dressed again and ran,he had a bag full of clothes and his teddy bear and comfort blanket.

he ran to the garden and hid.He waited.Brian was so close to finding him.Freddie had walked off,he felt a pull."get off",he growled lowly."No",Brian said,"Brian,you've done enough!you fucking hurt me,damaged me what the fuck do you want?!i'm going through enough,my anxiety is shooting right now, self harm,your fault,depression also your fault!",Freddie shouts,sniffling a little.

"Freddie",Brian said,"no,i want to break up",Freddie said,"Freddie don't",Brian said,"too late you did enough",Freddie said as Tyler ran to Freddie and kissed him.

Tyler and Freddie walked back inside,Freddie moved to the master bedroom in the flat and moved his stuff in there too. (A/N:Roger will come out as trans if there is ONE homophobe in the comments,FUCK OFF).

Freddie and Tyler made out in the living room."get a room!",Roger said,"we are and using it",Freddie said."where's Brian?",Roger asked,"garden!",Freddie said before making out with Tyler again and grinding against him while squirming and moaning for more."t tyler please suck me off",Freddie moans.Tyler pulls down Freddie's jeans and boxers and sucks him off."ah~tyler yes",Freddie moaned as he bucked.

"mm ty yes right there!Right there!Ty!",Freddie moaned as Tyler licked the vein,"ah~gonna cum",Freddie moaned as he came into Tyler's mouth,Tyler swallows."Fuck Ty that was awesome.",Freddie said with a small smile and a kiss to tyler."love you too",Tyler said,kissing Freddie as Brian walked in,the two are in jeans and a hoodie each.

"get out Brian",Freddie growls.Tyler kissed Freddie again as they start to make out,tongues and everything.Brian pulls Freddie from Tyler,"get off Brian,i'm with Tyler",Freddie said,struggling in Brian's grip."get off!",Freddie said,"No",Brian said,"tylerrrrr",Freddie whined,"Get Off Him",Tyler said to Brian,pulling Freddie to him,Freddie's arms go around Tyler's neck,Tylers arms around Freddie's waist. 

"i love you Ty",freddie said,kissing him,"I love you too",Tyler said,kissing back and dipping Freddie while doing so,"Oh Ty",Freddie giggles,"Brian,if you're jealous FUCK OFF!",Freddie said as Tyler kissed him."mm Ty",Freddie said into the kiss.

Brian walked into the kitchen,jealousy took over him,he wanted to break up Tyler and Freddie."hey",Roger said,"what",Brian scowls."i know you're jealous",Roger said."maybe",Brian said,"Bri,its time to move on,Freddie's happy with Tyler",Roger said,"I want him back",Brian said"we know",Roger said as John walks in.

Freddie and Tyler were still making out.Freddie melted into Tylers arms as the two went to bed.

_The next morning_

"good morning lovey",Tyler said to Freddie,"mm morning Ty",Freddie said,curling up in bed and holding his stomach."whats bothering you babe?",Tyler asked,"feel sick Ty",Freddie said,grabbing the bowl and retching into it.Tyler rubs his back softly."i know",Tyler cooed.

"i've got work,i'll be back later",Tyler said,"i know ty",Freddie said with a tired smile.Tyler goes off to work.Freddie stayed in bed,holding his stomach,he felt sick to the bone.Freddie got up to take a bubble bath.he ran his bath and stripped down,he got in the bath and relaxed with the door shut.

he let out a sigh of content relaxation.After his bath,freddie puts on a hoodie and sweatpants.he went to lay on the sofa for a bit.Freddie pulls his blanket on himself and fell asleep.

A few hours turned into five hours turns into a six hours."babe?",Tyler said,"mm",Freddie hummed only just waking up to see Tyler."feeling better?",Tyler asked,"no",Freddie says,"awe",Tyler softly cooed,Freddie sat against Tylers chest.

"m tummy hurts still",Freddie said in a mumble,"I know it does my love i know",Tyler cooed once again.After a bit of cuddling in bed,Freddie still didn't want to eat yet move.Tyler wrapped an arm around Freddie as they cuddle on the sofa.Tyler found himself rubbing Freddie's stomach."i know you got a tummy ache",Tyler soothes him softly.

Freddie whimpers into Tyler's shoulder."i know",Tyler said,Freddie's fever was spiking."oh babe,your fever's spiking",Tyler said,"no shit sherlock",Freddie giggles sleepily,Tyler got the thermometer."39.0C",Tyler said,stroking Freddie's hair back.Freddie was sweating a lot,Freddie got his hoodie off.

Roger,John and Brian walk in as Freddie curls into Tylers side.

"Freddie",Roger said softly."shut up Tayler",Freddie muttered.

"he's sick",Tyler said.

Roger whispers something to Tyler,Tyler smirked."Freddie babe,hoodie on",Tyler said,"ugh whyyyy?",Freddie whined,"doctors",Roger chimes in,"NO!",Freddie said running to his room while putting on trainers and his hoodie,he got out the window and ran,he has an adoptive brother.Benjamin(Ben)Hardy.Freddie ran to the forest.

Tyler and Roger had ran after him,Freddie had found himself in a part of London he didn't know of.he was scared and sick,he coughed into his arm and stood in the ally.he saw Tyler and Roger and of course Tyler walks up to him,"Freddie",Tyler said,"come here",Roger said"mhm",Freddie hummed."come on,doctors you're going whether you like it or not,you're sick",Tyler said,"take me home Ty",Freddie said,"no",Tyler said,kissing Freddie's cheek and carrying him.

Freddie fell asleep on Tyler.

_Three and half weeks later_

"TYLER!",Freddie shouts as he had caught Tyler."how could you Ty",Freddie spat,"my own brother as well,WHY BEN?!",Freddie shouts,tears of rage in his eyes,Brian walks in and stood in the doorway.

"why Ty?!why?you fucking cheat on me with my brother,Ben i loved you as my brother ever since you were fucking adopted!",Freddie shouts,he slapped Tyler and told him and Ben to leave."just leave BOTH OF YOU!",Freddie shouts,he wipes his eyes.

Brian walks to him and hugs him."what",Freddie sighed,"look at me",Brian said softly,"yes Bri?",Freddie said."i know you're upset and shit but i love you"Brian said"bastard",Freddie said,"love you too and i'm sorry",Freddie said.

"its alright Freddie",Brian said to him,Brian strokes Freddie's cheek softly."don't cry Freddie,you're way to beautiful to cry",Brian said,wiping the tears from Freddie's face.Brian kisses him.

"make up sex?",Freddie asked,Brian nods with a grin."what are you planning? ",Freddie asked shyly."oh nothing",Brian said,giving Freddie the biggest smooch on the lips.

Freddie giggles.Brian carried him,Freddie's arms around Brian's neck,Freddie's legs around Brian's waist.

Brian carried him to the bedroom.He lays Freddie on the bed."dooset daram",Freddie said in a seductive whisper."What?",Brian said,"I love you",Freddie said as the two strip."B brian stop that!"giggled Freddie."oh,does it tickleeeee?",Brian teased,doing it more."B Brian stop it!",Freddie laughed,squirming as Brian attacked Freddie's neck in feather ticklish like kisses.

Freddie by now is in hysterical laughter as Brian kept tickling him."B Brian!",Freddie squealed."alright alright",Brian said,stopping and kissing Freddie," you get off on this",Brian said,"hehe maybe",Freddie said.

Brian ties Freddie's wrists to the headboard and ankles to the bed posts on the end of the bed."think you'll be able cum while not being touched there?",Brian asked,"mmhmm",Freddie hummed and nods."alright",Brian said,kissing him.Brian starts tickling him on the sides,Freddie laughs as Brian tickled his underarms and under his knees,making Freddie squeal.

"awe",Brian teased."b Brian!",Freddie giggles as he felt the tickling move up to his ribs.

"It tickles!",Freddie laughs as he shuddered."that's it cum for me",Brian said still tickling centred over Freddie's kidneys(Sides).Freddie laughs and squirms,Freddie came all over them.

"that's it",Brian cooed,untying Freddie and muttering praise to him.

"oh babe",Brian said softly as he gently ran his hands over the marks on Freddie's wrists."hurts",Freddie said,"shouldn't of pulled",Brian soothes him while putting the cream on his wrists and ankles..

"come on,we'll have a bubble bath",Brian said,Freddie perked up at the mention of 'Bubble bath'.

Brian carried him to the bathroom and ran the bath then put Freddie in it,Freddie laid against Brian's chest,as his hands drift to Freddie's hair"mm",Freddie humss.

Brian washes Freddie's hair for him and his back since Brian's hands are covered in soapy bubbles and wandered to Freddie's sides,Brian puts the soap on Freddie's sides and soothingly rubs it all over him.

"Brian that tickles!",Freddie giggles as Brian of course washed him with soapy hands.

_the next day~9:00AM_

"good morning baby",Brian said."mm morning",Freddie said,yawning.Brian swoops down to kiss him.

"minx!",Freddie said,"wouldn't of said that",Brian said,wiggling his fingers at Freddie.Freddie squeals and squirms away but Brian pins him down and tickles all over his body.

"B Brian!i'm..i'm......i'm Ticklish!",Freddie laughs,throwing his head side to side as Brian takes the chance to tickle Freddie's neck in kisses and his ribs."Brian!stop it please!",Freddie begged between laughter and his giggles.

"alright alright i'll stop",Brian said.Freddie puts on a hoodie and jeans,Brian does the same but miid way of doing so,he felt arms around his mid drift and kissing his neck."freddie!",Brian squeaks."y your voice!",Freddie said laughing as Brian tackled him to the floor and hauled his arms above him and blew a raspberry on Freddie's bare tummy from where his hoodie and rode up his chest exposing his stomach.

Freddie squealed."awe",Brian said,"that's what you get!",Brian said.

~~~~~~~~~~

Sorry to end it here!!!

i got to need some ideas!


End file.
